Lady of Spirits
by Lily Marten
Summary: This is a Misty fanfic set during _Brightly Burning_ from the perspective of an entirely new character with a lot of bizarre and unique Gifts. And, hey, I've got Chapter Four uploaded after an internet crash which disrupted my life, so enjoy!
1. Chapter One

            DISCLAIMER: Well, let's see.  This is a Valdemar fanfic, and if you don't like that, no one's making you read this, I hope.  It is set during my favorite book, Brightly Burning and sort of plays around with a rather bizarre character I made up.  Valdemar, Velgarth and its other kingdoms, the _vrondi_, Tayledras, and most of the characters are property of Mercedes Lackey and not, alas, me.  However, Rondi and other original characters _are_ my property and copyrighted.  Oh, and the concept of "non-interference" is from K.A. Applegate's Animorph series, and likewise her property.  So, anything that's not mine isn't and anything that is mine is.  Sorry for any typos.

Chapter One

            Rondi Elivan trod slowly to school, a school she didn't much like attending.  It was unpleasant in company, and she didn't care to learn much of the things they taught.  At least she wasn't among the many students picked on in the school by those in the Sixth Form.  Rondi herself was seventeen and in the Fifth Form.  And she neither supported the Sixth Form or was beat by them.  That was likely only due to her appearance.

            Rondi was very nearly as tall as any of the older boys in the Sixth Form, and, despite a frail appearance, strong.  She had light blond hair worn in a braid that trailed down her back past her waist.  Her hair was so light it was just a shade above being called white.  Her eyes were a vivid blue that held anyone's eyes she desired for as long as she desired.  Some called them hypnotic, or witch eyes.  Okay, so maybe those people were right.  But Rondi was very attractive, and so a few of the Sixth Formers constantly tried to woo her, despite her often violent refusals.

            Sure enough, the lead bullies of the Sixth Form were waiting outside the school.  Tyron Jelnack was the leader, and he greeted Rondi as she ignored him and kept walking.

            "Hey, Beauty, it's been a long time," he said.

            _Not long enough_, she thought as she walked, ignoring the derisive nickname.

            "Now, now, is that any way to behave?" laughed one of the other bullies.

            Rondi still ignored them, and entered the school.  There would be a new student today, she knew.  She expected he would be placed in the Third Form.  He would not be here long, though.  And damn Foresight anyway for not giving her any more information!

            She went immediately to her classroom, for she chose not to make friends at the school.  Rondi preferred to keep to herself.  Otherwise, she might do something to the bullies that she'd regret…as she fled Haven and possibly all of Valdemar.  At least she did well in her classes.  In any case, they passed quickly.

            At lunch, Rondi sat the last table with the lunch she brought from home.  She saw the new boy right away.  He was rather short with chestnut hair and hazel eyes.  As he looked about the refectory, Rondi deliberately intercepted his gaze for a brief moment.

            She was completely unprepared for what she Saw.

            Rondi Saw the basics, of course, his name was Lavan Chitward and he was from Alderscroft.  His parents worked in cloth.  But his future was remarkable.  He would be a Herald and called Firestorm.  She Saw his Companion and his power manifestation.  She Saw it all, up to and including his death.  Lavan Firestorm would be great.

            Finally, Rondi shook herself out of the vision, and returned to her food.  The others at the table didn't even notice her distraction, or, if they did, didn't react.  Unfortunately, Tyron began his bullying on Lavan.

            Rondi heard the whole thing, as all in the refectory were meant to.  She felt anger stir within her, but knew Tyron would soon be the victim.  When finally they left him, Rondi stared at her food in silence.  She knew when Tyron and his cronies approached.

            "What's wrong with you, Beauty?" Tyron drawled.

            "My _name_ is Rondi," she retorted.  She glance up, and saw Lavan slink out.  "You would do well to leave Lavan Chitward alone."

            "Who?" replied Tyron.  "Oh, Scrub?  Have you a crush on the little country boy?"  Several of the others laughed.

            "If you know what is good for you, you will leave Lavan Chitward alone," she said.

            "Is that a threat?" asked Loman Strecker.

            Rondi glanced at him, then back at Tyron.  "It is a prophecy.  If you continue to beat on Lavan Chitward, all of you will die in a fiery rage, that I vow."

            "And what will you do about it?" Tyron demanded coolly.

            "I?" she replied.  "I will do nothing about it.  _He_ will."  Then she stood, pushed one of the boys out of her way, and returned to her classroom.

            Time passed, as it generally does, and school continued.  Rondi repeated her warning to Tyron rather regularly, but he paid no heed.  In fact, he began to pick on Lavan more frequently, calling him both Scrub and then Shaych.

            One day, class was very dull.  Rondie continued to follow the teacher with her eyes, but blanked her mind.  She reached out for a specific mind in the mass of Haven.

            _:Kalira?:_ Rondi called.

            _:Ah, good Lady Rondi,:_ the Companion replied.  _:And what brings me the pleasure of your company?:_

            _:Your Chosen,: she said nonchalantly._

            _:I don't have__ a--oh.:  Kalira caught on.  __:Let me guess.  You found…him for me?:_

            _:Right on both counts,: Rondi replied.  __:There are a few problems.:  Rondi sent Kalira the vision she'd had.  __:What do you make of that?:_

_            :I'll _protect him,: _Kalira said viciously._

            :_But not yet,:_ Rondi added fiercely.  _:Not until his Gift manifests.  I will try to protect him until then.:_  Then she realized the teacher had asked her a question.  _:Oh, dammit.  Kalira, where was Herald Vanyel from?:_

            _:Forst Reach,:_ she replied in surprise.

            "Herald Vanyel was from Forst Reach," repeated Rondi.

            "Very good."  The geography teacher went on.

            So did Rondi._  :Thanks.  I'm in class, obviously.:_  A thought occurred to her.  _:Kalira, why is it I can talk to Companions?:_

_            :Because you're like us,:_ she replied vaguely.

            _:I'm a white not-horse?:_ Rondi ventured.

            Kalira laughed.  _:Not exactly.  Mind much if I let you get back to class?:_

            Rondi sighed.  _:You may as well.  I'll update you on Lavan.:_

_            :You'd better.:_  Then, she was gone.


	2. Chapter Two

DISCLAIMER: Yay! I got reviews, I got reviews! *Does funny little dance, then notices people looking at her.* Oops. Are you here already? Hee. Hee. ^_^;;;

Um, anyway, I own no part of Mercedes Lackey, all characters are her property except, so far Rondi…you know, standard disclaimer stuff. If you want to sue me over it…find a life? I just had an idea, and noted there were so many places in Brightly Burning where I could stick my character. Anyway, without much ado about nothing (and I can talk about Kenneth Brannaugh until the moon turns into green cheese) here's the next chapter. But do keep reading and reviewing.

Chapter Two

As Rondi approached school, she saw something she'd been dreading. Loman was shoving Lavan into a wall, then to another bully, Derwit. She Saw the fire manifesting.

"No," she whispered. She spotted one of Lavan's friends, a boy named Owyn, and approached him quickly. "Distract them! We have to get Lavan out of there!"

Owyn looked startled by her concern, but nodded. He went up to the bullies and made up a question about a homework assignment he was doing for them. Rondi grabbed Lavan's arm and pulled him inside, out of the way. When Owyn came inside, she turned her charge over to him.

"Take him to your class," she told him, then went outside to confront Them.

"What's with ruining our fun?" complained Derwit.

"Your so-called fun is your death warrant," she replied coldly. "Don't expect me to warn you any more. Leave Lavan _alone_."

"Fine we'll just take it out on you." Derwit grabbed her wrist, twisting it.

With a slight gasp of pain, Rondi delivered a fierce kick to his side. "Don't touch me. Ever!"

Loman grabbed her waist, and Rondi kicked behind and upward and he collapsed in on himself. Tyron approached them, and Rondi face him squarely, challenging him.

However, the bell rang for classes to start, and Rondi turned on her heels, and went inside.

_:What happened?:_ Kalira demanded not long after the lesson began.

Rondi showed her the memories of what had happened. _:He should be fine now. I'll check at lunch, and let you know.:_

_:Okay,: _Kalira replied sullenly, and subdued, and left.

At lunch, Rondi waited until Lavan left, and approached Owyn's table. No need for Lavan to be asking questions of her she'd really rather not answer.

"Owyn?" she said. "How is he?"

Owyn, again, looked surprised. "Lan? He's been feeling sick all day, especially when they took that boy to be flogged."

"Okay," Rondi replied slowly. "I just thought I'd ask."

Boy to be flogged? Rondi went to the vacant classroom she knew they'd be in. In fact, she saw Tyron go into the classroom, so she simply followed.

"I will not allow you to do this," she declared as she entered. They turned.

Tyron smirked, clearly displaying his stereotypical good looks. "And what could you do about it?"

Rondi arched an eyebrow, and broke the bully's hold on the boy. "That." She glanced at the boy. "Get out."

He didn't need to be told twice. He bolted.

Tyron waved his two henchmen away. They, too, left. "Let me guess. You're here to tell me to leave Scrub alone."

"Wrong," she replied. "I'm here to tell you to stop bullying everyone, particularly _Lavan_."

"Maybe I should just concentrate on you." He grabbed her, trying to force her to the ground.

Rondi struggled, but he was a good deal bigger than her.

:_I'll send a Guardsman over!_: Kalira cried.

_:No,:_ Rondi replied firmly, though she was grateful for the Companion's offer. _:I can deal with this myself, and this has to remain unknown for the time being.:_

Even as she mindspoke, Tyron was trying to undo the trouser ties at her waist. Rondi yanked her legs free, and kicked upward. With a slight, "Oof," Tyron was pushed off her.

Rondi climbed to her feet. She called upon her power, and dozens of barely visible white clouds with bright blue eyes appeared around her.

"You will not touch me again," she said clearly to the frightened Tyron. "And stay away from Lavan Chitward. You _will_ regret it otherwise."

Then, she turned and left.

Kalira mentally applauded her. _:Great job. But what if he tells?:_

_:Tells what?:_ Rondi retorted as she dismissed the _vrondi. :That he's afraid of a _girl_ who somehow overpowered him, despite being about half his size? Or maybe tales of said girl being some sort of demon would be his excuse. Why would he tell?:_

_:Good point,:_ acknowledged the Companion. _:You really shouldn't summon your _vrondi_ though.:_

:I don't, often!: she replied. _:It was necessary this time.:_

_:Excuses,:_ she snorted. _:Well, excuse _me_ while I go eat.:_

Rondi rolled her eyes, and climbed up the stairs to her class. There were a few suspicious, and some knowing, looks from her classmates, but she ignored them.

After school, she learned Lavan had been sent home early. _Good_, she thought._ He'll be safe enough there. I fear for him when he comes back, though._

Surprisingly, Rondi seemed to hear Lavan's mind voice—perhaps from talking to Kalira so much.

_:I hate them, I hate them, I hate them!:_ he thought, unknowingly projecting. _:If they keep on coming at me, I'll kill them, I will!:_

There was no question who "they" were. _:Really?:_ Rondi sent dryly, trying to imitate his voice. _:You, undersized and outnumbered, you're no threat to them. You can't even stop them from pushing you around. How do you propose even to impress them enough to leave you alone?:_ A moment later, she helped guide his Fire Gift to where it wouldn't cause harm.

Rondi knew it was cruel, but Lavan couldn't challenge Tyron or his lackeys. He wasn't any good to Kalira or the kingdom of Valdemar if he were dead!

The next day, Tyron's minions were looking for Lavan. Derwit, clearly not having learned his lesson, approached Rondi at lunch.

"Where's your little boyfriend Scrub?" he asked.

Rondi gave him a sidelong look. "I'm sorry. I don't have a boyfriend, nor know anyone named Scrub."

"Don't play games with me," growled Derwit. "Where's that Chitward boy?"

"Oh, him." Rondi took a bite of her food, then glanced at him again. "I believe he is home sick."

Derwit glared at her. "If you're lying…"

"What?" she asked. "You'll have me kick your ass again?"

He didn't reply. Him and his cohorts went back to their table, presumably to report to their veritable god Tyron.

Lavan didn't return for a few days, during which Rondi was picked on for a change. It was mostly insults, taunts and catcalls. They still didn't dare try to physically hurt her again.

One night, Rondi was sending out her mind to travel, like farsight. Suddenly, perhaps again because of her continual mind contact with Kalira, Lavan came to mind. She was instantly where he was, his bedroom.

As Rondi watched, he writhed in his sleep, seemingly in a nightmare. It was actually sort of funny, but endearing. He looked just like a small child. He stopped suddenly, as his eyes shot open. Then, he couldn't seem to move. Somehow, he must have sensed her presence, though.

_:Tyron!:_ he shrieked in terror, purely in mindspeech.

Rondi felt the fire coming, and quickly directed it toward the hearth. The fire shot up, illuminating the room completely. It calmed only when Lavan did. Rondi pulled her mind back to her body, where it belonged.

Her physical eyes opened, and a massive reaction headache struck her.

"Ow…" she complained. "I haven't had one of these in a _long_ time."

Once it had abated enough, she went downstairs to the kitchen to make some willowbark teas. She felt fevered, and felt she could boil the water on her forehead!

Finally, the tea was ready and Rondi swallowed it in one gulp, then went to bed. That tea was one thing she was glad she'd convinced her mother to buy.


	3. Chapter Three

Yeah, Lily here is a big fan of reviews. Anyway, for disclaimer purposes, I am not nor in any way related to Mercedes Lackey, etc. and so forth…although I did have a dream with her in it, though I do not know what she looks like. For whatever reason, she came to stay at my house when in this bleak little place I live. Hey, it was a dream! Anyway…oh, yeah. The story. Right…but do you people know how hard it is not to give things away in these blasted disclaimers?

Chapter Three

A dark, cold rain had been falling for nearly a week. The cousin of one of Rondi's servants was a servant in the Chitward household, and said Lavan would be in school the following day. Unfortunately, Tyron and the others were using the rain to increase their abuse on the other kids. AS much as Rondi disliked them, she didn't want anyone dead. After the brief day Lavan had been back at school, she knew that would be the result of any more abuse aimed at him. So, Rondi cornered Tyron, alone.

"Hello," she said coldly.

"What do _you_ want?" he replied, but he was slightly edging away.

"I see what's going on here, even if the teachers ignore it," said Rondi. "And if you harm Lavan in my sight, and I have a very far gaze, you will suffer a fate worse than death. I trust I don't need to remind you."

"I—we'll—okay," he said, then edged away, and ran.

Rondi sighed. She'd been forced to leave that little loophole of "in my sight." Some things had to happen. But, due to her intervention, not as many would die. It was the only way. If only Tyron would heed her warnings! Damn them all anyway!

The next day, Laven returned. As he walked past the bullies, Rondi crossed her arms over her chest, not far away, watching. They did nothing to him. Much to her relief, he didn't come down for lunch. She already knew he waited after school until Tyron and company left, so this way, he would be safe.

_:Feel a bit more relieved yet, Kalira?:_ Rondi asked as she began her walk home.

_:Who? Me?:_ The Companion laughed. _:My dear Rondi, since when have I ever been relieved concerning my soon-to-be Chosen? Will it still happen?:_

Rondi grimaced. _:Yes. I told you before, some things must happen. But fewer will die, due to my…um…:_

:Of course, you're not supposed to interfere,: Kalira remarked dryly. _:So…your 'non-interference?':_

_:Yeah, sure,:_ she remarked. Then, she stopped just short of crossing the street in front of a carriage. She cursed softly. _:Dammit, horse, you're going to be the death of me!:_

:I'm not a horse,: Kalira retorted automatically.

Rondi only rolled her eyes and continued walking.

Lavan's example had been encouraging others to hide from the bullies. In a way, Rondi was rejoicing. In another way, she wanted to yell at him. _You fool, _she would say, _this will only make them come after you harder when they catch you!_ The bullies had long since noticed. Even Rondi noticed the diminishing masses in the refectory. The teachers surely did, but it was simply more money to the Master. They didn't care.

But still, the days went by, and nothing happened. Rondi felt very relieved. Surely Tyron had given up, finally, and Lan's gift would slowly develop. Alas, the gods can be very cruel sometimes.

Rondi stayed late at school that day. Her parents were preparing for a party at home, and so she wanted to do her homework in the peace of the school. It didn't take her long, and so she then went to leave. However, as she did, a blinding rage made her collapse on the ground.

When she came to no more than a few moments later, she smelled smoke. Only one possible thing could have happened. Cursing, and leaving her school things where they lay, Rondi ran out of the school. She kept running until she encountered a guard.

"There's a fire at the school!" she cried.

He cursed now, and ran for help. Rondi returned to the school, but didn't dare enter until help arrived. Then, she unobtrusively followed them, to the room where fire still smoldered, along with several injured boys, piles of ash that were remains of some, and a Lavan who was nearly as bad off. Rondi gasped—she'd known it was going to be bad, but this…she shuddered to imagine what it would have been like, had she not interfered.

A guard turned at her slight sound—it was the first one she'd found. "You're the one who called for help."

Rondi nodded.

"Good," he continued. "Run up to the Palace for some Healers. They're needed."

Days had gone by. The fire at the merchant school was being called an accident, and that was surely what it was. Lavan had yet to regain consciousness. A Herald was questioning students. Those were the things Rondi knew. But, then, she always closely followed the activities of Heralds. It wasn't as if she had a choice in the matter.

_:Lady,:_ said a strange Companion's mind-voice, as Rondi brooded in the parlor, reading.

_:Yes?:_ she replied, trying to place the "voice."

_:I am Satiran, Kalira's sire,:_ he said. _:My Herald is Pol, the one investigating the fire. Yours is the next name on our list. I thought you might want to know.:_

:Thank you, Satiran,: Rondi said in surprise. _:I'll prepare immediately.:_

Rondi stood, and went to the kitchen. There, she started a pot of tea, and took a tray of biscuits to the parlor. Once the tea was done, she took it, too, into the parlor. Then, she forced her face into a mask of serenity, and waited.

She didn't have to wait long.

A startled housekeeper led Herald Pol into the parlor. "Harold Pol to see you, milady."

Rondi nodded, and stood. Herald Pol was aging, with pure silver hair. She Saw that he was husband and father to Healers, though only one daughter. Rondi curtsied slightly.

"Herald Pol," she said in greeting. "I assume you are here about the school fire."

"Yes," he replied, clearly astonished. "I'm told you were the one who went for the guard, Mistress Rondi."

"You are told correctly," she allowed. Then, she gestured to the table. "Would you care for some tea? I have been expecting you, you see."

"Indeed?" Pol looked completely taken aback. Clearly, she was not at all what he had expected. "I…suppose I could have some, if you don't mind answering my questions."

"I will answer what I can," replied Rondi. "Please, sit."

He did, and so did she. Then, he continued. "Mistress Rondi, how old are you?"

"I am seventeen this past summer. I am in the Fifth Form, was seldom picked on by the older students, and I have my own defenses. I knew Lavan Chitward only at a glance, though I did help him out on occasion, as Owyn may have told you. I also warned the bullies not to pick on him, but to no avail."

Pol arched an eyebrow. "How do you know my questions are about Lavan Chitward?"

She shrugged.

"Do you know how the fire was started?" he asked.

She shrugged. "But you will, soon enough."

Pol was silent a long moment. "Do you have any Gifts, Mistress Rondi?"

"Perhaps," she replied vaguely.

They continued on in that vein for a while, until Pol must have realized he was going to get no more information out of her. Then, he stood, thanked her for the tea, and politely left. Rondi felt like laughing, but knew it would break her character. So, she set aside the book, and went upstairs, seeking something more interesting. She had left him with more questions than she had answered, of that she was certain.

A gentle mind brush with Kalira proved that she waited eagerly for Lavan to wake. Rondi didn't want to intrude on so delicate a time, and so turned to her history books. The current one had to do with the later life and death of Herald-Mage Vanyel Ashkevron. Not that she needed it—she remembered the time rather well herself.


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: Okay, I don't own any of these characters or anything related to Valdemar, except Rondi, Awen, and Sovi. Everything else, so far, is property of Mercedes Lackey. Please read and review.

Chapter Four

Rondi sat in her room, staring at the curtains on her window. The school was still closed down, and as such she had no way to spend her days. She didn't speak to Kalira often at all, for Lavan had regained consciousness. They were building that special Bond between a Herald and his Companion. And lifebonded. Of course, Rondi wasn't sure if even they realized the bond ran that deep. But she was certain it was a lifebond, as was Herald Pol's, the Herald who'd spoken to her, Companion, Satiran.

With a sigh, Rondi turned to her bookcase. She had already read all of those, though. She was so bored! And she had nothing whatsoever to do, save for listen to the reports of the _vrondi_. And they had almost no minds!

_If it weren't for Herald-Mage Vanyel,_ she mused. _I wouldn't even exist. But…is that something to be thankful for, or not?_

There was a knock on her door. "Come," she said lazily.

It was a servant. "Mistress, there's a Herald here to see you," she said incredulously.

_What? _Rondi wondered. _And yet no Companion informed me…._ "Is it the one who was here before?"

The servant shook her head. "No, he's younger, and says he wants to speak to you about a new Trainee."

Rondi bit her lip, thinking. "I'll be down momentarily." As the servant left, she sent out her mind to the Companion she only now sensed below.

_:Who?:_ she exclaimed in surprise.

_:I am Rondi,:_ she retorted. _:Who are you, Companion? If you need to make certain of _my_ identity, ask Kalira or Satiran, or even Rolan, for that matter.:_

_:I'm Sovi,:_ she replied. _:My Herald is Awen.:_

:Why are you here?: Rondi asked. This was a young Companion, no more than ten years. However, her Herald had to at least be on his internship.

_:Lavan Chitward has awoken,:_ said Sovi. _:And Satiran suggested, through his Herald of course, that we talk to you. You seemed to know more than you should. And now I know why.:_

:Yes,: agreed Rondi, as she began descending the stairs. _:Although kindly keep your Herald out of it.:_

Rondi prepared her strange, penetrating blue eyes, and went into the parlor…where she encountered silvery green eyes as strange and penetrating as her own. She went into a full flashback mode, to the time when she was Deyana Ashkevron. And yet, in either life, she'd never encountered him before. Rondi shook herself out of the half trance when she realized he was staring at her strangely.

"How may I help you, Herald?" she said smoothly, trying in vain to cover up her strange reaction.

"Are…you Rondi Elivan?" he asked.

She nodded slightly. "I am. And you are Herald Awen." _Dammit!_ She hadn't meant to let that slip.

"Uh, yeah. Herald Pol did say you had a strange way of knowing things."

Realization dawned on her, and she Mindspoke Sovi. _:He's here to see if I have any Gifts, isn't he?:_

Her silence was answer enough.

"Well?" Rondi said finally.

"Well what?" asked Awen.

"I assume, Herald, you are here to speak to me about something," she retorted. "And thus wonder what it is." She gestured to the many chairs about the room. "Please, sit."

Awen was a scant thumblength taller than her, and, besides silvery green eyes, was very unremarkable. He was very lean, and had dusty brown hair that seemed to have a tendency to fall into his eyes. His face was proportional, but neither attractive nor ugly. His skin was tanned from a lot of work outside. Likely, he was from farmer stock. He sat, and she sat in the chair opposite him.

"I was advised by Herald Pol that you might have information about Lavan Chitward," he said carefully.

"Then you were advised correctly," replied Rondi. "But I suspect you are really here to see if I have any Gifts."

Awen jumped, startled.

"Trust me, there will be no milk-white visitors on my doorstep," she continued. "I may have Gifts, but there is no Companion for me."

"S-so you are Gifted?" he asked, clearly confused by her.

"Perhaps," she said. "But I will say nothing to be taken to the Monarchs."

"Off the record then," Awen conceded. "I have to admit, I'm curious now."

Rondi just studied him. _:What's he like, this Chosen of yours?:_

:A true Herald,: replied Savi. _:Mindspeech, mild Fetching, and some Foresight. He's good to his word. And if he's not, I'm good to it for him.:_

:How old is he?: she asked suddenly.

_:Twenty years next spring,:_ Savi said.

Rondi nodded, as if to herself. "Nothing I say will be reported?"

"Nothing," agreed Awen.

_:Do you promise?:_ she Mindspoke, obviously scaring the life out of him, however momentarily.

_:Yes,:_ he said finally.

_:I have Mindspeech, obviously, and both types,:_ she said. _:Other than that, I have a small bit of Fetching and a good bit of Empathy. I do have another ability, but I am not permitted to speak about it.:_

:As you wish,: he said slowly. It was strange to speak to another human thus. So far, she'd spoken only with Companions, and, of course, the _vrondi._ She seemed to be feeling strangely attracted to him, which had never happened before. And the feeling didn't seem to be only on her part. And just damn Empathy, anyway.

_:But I'm not going to be a Herald,:_ Rondi said, to keep her mind off it.

_:Why?:_ asked Awen.

_:Ask your Companion.:_

He did so, then spoke to her again. _:She says that you're special. You weren't meant to be a Herald, and have other duties that would interfere.:_

Rondi nodded. "And that sums it up, I suppose," she said aloud. She withdrew the slight touch from his mind. "Although you really didn't need to have a…me under Truth Spell to confirm it." Naturally, Awen wouldn't know what a _vrondi_ was.

"How did you know? No, wait," he said, "I probably don't want to know."

Rondi smiled, and nodded again. "I'd agree with you. If, of course, I were at liberty to discuss it."

Awen glanced at her oddly. "You are a very strange one, Rondi Elivan."

"Thank you, Herald," she replied. "I assume that is all you have to discuss?"

"Uh, yeah."

Rondi rose. "Good day, then, Herald Awen." She turned and left at that, leaving Awen sort of staring after her.


	5. Chapter Four

DISCLAIMER: What's mine is mine, what's not is not, if you can't figure it out from there, you have issues. Or go look at the disclaimer for chapter one. The song "Vrondi's Eyes" is property of Mercedes Lackey, and written by that selfsame person.

Chapter Five

"Lady Rondi?"

Rondi snapped out of her reverie as the servant entered. To her chagrin, she'd been thinking about that irritating and meddling Herald. "Yes? What is it?"

The servant looked very hesitant. "My lady, the maid found this in cleaning the parlor, and wondered if it was yours." He lifted up what appeared to be a white handkerchief.

Rondi took it with a sneaking suspicion. "No, but I have a feeling I know whose it is." _:Sovi!:_

_:Yes?:_ The Companion's "voice" was a bit too innocent.

_:Did that officious Chosen of yours leave this here?:_ she demanded.

_:Maybe…:_

Rondi rolled her eyes, and addressed the servant again. "Yes, I believe I know exactly who this belongs to. Did Mother take the carriage?"

"Yes, my lady," he replied.

"Very well, then, I shall walk. Don't worry, it isn't terribly far."

The confused servant nodded. "Very well, my lady."

She found her shoes, and, muttering obscenities that only a Companion could hear, went downstairs. She put on her cloak, not that it blocked much of the cold autumn that had settled in, and began walking toward the Palace. Like she'd said, it wasn't far. Unfortunately, getting in could be a bit more trouble. She paused just short of the palace.

_Oh, yes, this is going to go well. Excuse me, Guard, but I have to return this little handkerchief to a Herald. No, really, I'm not insane._ Rondi rolled her eyes. Well, she could just ask him to return it…yes, that would do well.

She pulled an elaborate-looking cloth from her purse, grateful she'd saved that pretty little scrap, and wrapped the handkerchief in that. _Then_ she approached the Guardswoman.

"Yes?" she asked politely.

"Excuse me, but could you see this delivered to Herald Awen?" Rondi asked. "It was left at a party my father held." It was more believable than the truth. "I just wanted to—"

"Lady Elivan!" said a masculine voice as a white-clad figure came up to the gate.

Rondi resisted the urge to sigh or roll her eyes. "Good day, Herald," she said instead. _I am going to get you for this._

_:No, you just say that to make us feel better,:_ retorted his Companion. Rondi must have been broadcasting.

Awen smiled slightly, and nodded to the Guard. "This is Lady Rondi Elivan, daughter to the Guildmaster. I would like to take her to the Companion's Field, if you don't mind, Guardswoman."

"Uh, of course, Herald," she said uncertainly.

"Good." He brightened. "If you would come with me, my Lady?"

Rondi glared at him, but did so. _:What is this about?:_

_:I have no idea, but I'm not arguing with Sovi.:_

For all that she'd been Mindspeaking Companions for years, Rondi had never so much been to the Palace, much less Companion's Field. Sovi met them just across the bridge, and Awen turned to Rondi after a moment's conference with his Companion.

"She says it would be better if we rode," he explained. "Even though you are not well-clad for riding."

Rondi arched an eyebrow. "I generally wear trousers beneath my skirts, Herald, and today is no different. It may be a lot of cloth to walk with, but it's rather cold."

Awen shrugged. "Okay, then." He mounted, then offered a hand for her to mount. She ignored it, and mounted on her own. Then, they rode at a good speed toward a far corner of the Field—toward the Grove. Toward the Grove, which seemed to glimmer with a supernatural glow. Awen stopped just outside of it, but Rondi, without prompting, dismounted and went in, never taking her eyes off it. The brightness grew to an unbearable height, and Rondi clenched her eyes shut. Then, it disappeared.

A Companion mare stood before her, with eyes so very blue….

Finally she said, _:Hello, _vrondi_-mistress. I'm Danae. And I Choose you.:_

There was a moment's silence. Then…

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you, Companion?" cried Rondi.

_:I don't follow you,:_ replied Danae.

"You are a _Companion._ You know what I am! You know what I'm supposed to do! How in the name of all the gods am I supposed to be a bloody _Herald_, too?"

_:It's your own fault, you know, after the Lady heard about your song. Whatever else, She does have a sense of…irony.:_

"_What_ song?"

_:"So if you deal in magic, better watch your step my friend. There's risk for you in Valdemar, which you can't comprehend. The _vrondi_ search for magery, they are _the Herald's spies._ And nothing can elude their vigilant, unresting eyes." See? Your fault, Chosen.:_

_:Well, I was a Bard at the time! I wanted to get it around to Rethwellan, and Hardorn, and such that they couldn't get mages in here. That wasn't a damned invitation! How was I to know writing "_Vrondi's_ Eyes" would get me this?:_

"What is going on?" said the King's Own, Herald Jedin, as he came across the Field on his Companion, Rolan.

"Our newest Trainee is having a debate with her Companion, Herald," replied Awen.

"What?" exclaimed Jedin. "By the…first Lavan Chitward, and now a newly Chosen Trainee debating with her Companion! What next? What are they debating about?"

"I don't think she wants to be a Herald," he said.

"Who is the Companion, Awen?"

"Uh…Danae, Herald Jedin."

"Who? I've never heard of…." Then his expression cleared. "Oh, yes. Danae. Of course, now I remember. Is she ranked?"

"Rondi Elivan, sir," Awen said. "She's an only child, but her father's only a Guildmaster. There shouldn't be any problems."

_:Any problems?:_ retorted Rondi. _:This whole thing is a problem!:_

:You might want to pretend you don't know anything about your Gifts,: he said as Jedin left. _:It might start awkward questions.:_

:Lovely. So I get Chosen because of a damned song, and I have to act like the incompetent brat I'm supposed to be.: Then she cut off the contact sharply, and Awen sighed. Well, he had practice with the Armsmaster soon, so he'd best get going while Rondi continued her…debate.

"Besides, now you'll have to convince all the Herald's you're not Grove-born," Rondi said after the brief interlude with Awen.

_:Already done,:_ Danae retorted, and if she could have smirked, she would have. _:Besides, you're bound to the good of Valdemar, Rondi. This is for the best of Valdemar.:_

Vanyel Ashkevron, I don't know how, but this is somehow all your fault! Rondi thought helplessly. Danae snickered in her head.

_:Chosen, Awen is right. Hide your knowledge, or else they'll know. For now, you'd better get your spies sorted out, because all hell will break out fairly soon.:_

:Don't I know it, Danae. But that's Lavan's department.:

Danae glared at her. _:We both know Lan will die before the job is done. You, my dear Chosen, are for afterward. And try not to get too wrapped up with your lifebonded.:_

Rondi started. "My _what_?"

Her Companion just looked innocently at her.


End file.
